Throughout The Years
by JennyHP
Summary: Throughout The Years, on a failed attempt to befriend Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius and Rose start out as enemies. But then to rocky acquaintances. Then to friends. What next? (HIATUS)
1. 1: New Beginnings

**AHHHH FIRST STORY! I used to have a different fanfic acc full of cringey wannabe-smut, but now I'm SOOOOOO into Scorose. Like, OTP (!). Anyways, this first chapter is going to be a long one because it's full of their years at Hogwarts until seventh year and post-hogwarts will be the remaining chapters. The POVs will be flip-flopping every chapter, and I tried to write Scorpius as a Brit, but since I'm American, I apologize in advance for the cringey british vocab. ANYWAYS, into the story.**

 _A stunningly gorgeous redhead walked by and sneered in my direction. Well, isn't that just lovely. A perfect way to start Hogwarts. After that one redhead, another, shorter, auburn-ish redhead came along, chasing after the first._

" _Dom, wait up! Wait, who was that?" She said, turning halfway as she walked after the other. Then a whole gang of redheads and the few particular heads of fair hair stampeded over me, squishing together into one big compartment. I truly hope I never have to experience that again._

" _Wait." I said out loud to myself. Redheads, gigantic family… That could only mean one thing. The gigantic Weasley-Potter clan. This is going to be a long seven years. I thought to myself as I head back into my compartment._

* * *

All the first years lined up in alphabetical order to go up to the Sorting Hat. Honestly, I wasn't nervous at all, I knew I would land in Slytherin. But I could hear Aida Maherson's teeth chattering behind me, and it was bloody irritating.

"Could you stop that loud chattering, it's quite annoying." I said, concealing my true thoughts. If I ever wanted to make friends, I would have to be polite first. The whole sorting process was very swifter than I thought it would be. Before I knew it, it was my turn.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" McGonagall declared. A quiet hush spread across the tables until somebody said "What are you dimwits worried about? He's a Malfoy, he'll be a Slytherin." then a large laugh rang out. I must admit, it was quite embarrassing. Cheeks red, I climbed onto the platform.

" _Ah, Scorpius Malfoy."_ A voice rang out in my head.

" _Are you the Sorting Hat?"_ I send a message back, already knowing its answer.

" _Yes. I remember when I had to sort your father. He was an easy one. Slytherin through and through. But you. You are different. Very ambitious, cunning. The Slytherin in you cannot be ignored. But you are also loyal. Gryffindor would also suit you. Kind, is Hufflepuff the one?"_ At that comment, I visibly cringe.

" _A hufflepuff?"_ I cried out, indignant.

" _No, the cunning in you drowns it out. You have wits fit of a Ravenclaw… I think I have made my choice."_

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled. Everything was in slow-motion. A Gryffindor? Ohmygod. How will I explain this to my father? I slowly trudge towards the Gryffindor table, whose residents looked at me in disgust. _This will be a long year._

* * *

A Gryffindor. Who'd thunk? Scorpius Malfoy a Gryffindor. James was going to kill him. The Weasley legacy was kept in tact, I got into Gryffindor. I was tad disappointed to be honest. I wanted to be different from the rest of the innumerable amount of Weasleys that had been in Gryffindor. But you get what you get. As the prefects lead a mob into the Gryffindor common room, I turned to look around at Malfoy, who was keeping to himself as he went up the stairs. It looked like he regretted every step he took closer to the portrait of the fat lady. Poor guy. If his father hadn't been such a prick, I would've felt sorry for him. But something in my conscience was bothering me. I felt bad for him. He wouldn't have been able to make any friends if nobody stepped up first. _But why does that someone have to be me?_ I groan inwardly. _I'm such a bloody good person. He better be a good friend to me._ I take a step towards him.

* * *

I step in the common room. I'll admit, the ambience is quite amazing. The crackling fire and all the red just warmed me up despite the cold atmosphere around me. A girl steps next to me and turns.

"Hello, I'm Rose Weasley." She said in a nice cheery voice. I raise my eyebrow. So this was Rose Weasley. Straight red hair in two pigtails, with a splatter of freckles across her nose. I gaze into her blue eyes. Was she serious? Did she wanna be friends with me?

"Scorpius Malfoy." I said, shaking her hand. In the midst of this "lovely" conversation, a taller scrawny raven haired boy came bumbling after us.

"Rosie! How does it feel like to be a firs… who's this?"

"James, meet Scorpius Malfoy." Rose said. James' reaction was… expected.

"Malfoy? Bloody hell Rosie! What are you doing talking to a prick like that?" He said. That hurt. He didn't even know me. If I knew life would be so difficult at Hogwarts, I would've gone to Durmstrang.

"But don't you feel bad for him? He won't make any friends as a Malfoy so I'm helping him by being friends with him!" _Wait. Hold up._ I could feel the irritation and anger boiling up in me. _She has pity on me? That's a joke. She, Rose Weasley, has pity on me._

"No thanks Weasley. I'm not a charity case. Now leave me alone." I said as I walked away, from what may have been the worse decision of my life.

* * *

 **SECOND YEAR**

Blimey. Second year already. We were waiting for the train to arrive with the whole family, when I saw a small group of blonds hanging at the corner of the station. _Malfoys._ Honestly, after that whole fiasco in first year, I absolutely despised him. Father was right. He was just a gigantic arse.

"Rose!" A voice rang out from behind me. I turn around and thoughts of Malfoy escape from my mind.

"Al!" I said, engulfing him in a hug. "You know, it's not very nice to leave your favorite cousin to hang out with your Slytherin friends all of first year."

"I know, I know, but I had to make new friends. But don't worry, from now on, it'll just be you and me." He said as he linked arms with me.

"Bye Al!" I said as we parted to go to our respective common rooms.

"Jumping Turtles" I said to the Fat Lady as she swung open. The common room was jam packed with new first years. I could spot Lily and Hugo in the crowd.

"LILS! HUGO!" I yelled as recognition flashed their eyes and they came to me. I started to talk to them when I heard a sneer come from behind me.

"Look who it is. Is it a halfblood convention in here? Probably not because all I see are dirty Weasels."

"Oh sod off Malfoy." I said, taking Lily and Hugo's hands and leading them to a secluded corner full of our family members.

 _Honestly, what was his problem?_

"Alright class, please put your books away and bring your wands out." Professor Rinkles said. Honestly, at the rotting age of 164, you'd think he'd be dead by now.

"Today we will be learning the spell Lumos. Who knows what that spell does?"

Immediately, two hands fly into the air. I look up to see Malfoy competing against me for the answer. _THAT PRICK!_ I narrow my eyes in disgust. Our eyes meet and revert to the professor to see who he will choose.

"Ms. Weasley." _Ha!_ I lower my hand in triumph with a smug look on my face.

"Lumos creates light at the very tip of the wand, helping the wizard see in the dark. It's counterspell is Nox." I said.

"A textbook definition! Excellent Ms. Weasley. 15 points to Gryffindor!" After that, we just practiced the spell. The first to get it right was Malfoy. Ugh. I was only one second behind him! After class, everybody files out the door.

"Don't forget! You have a foot of parchment due tomorrow on the advantages and disadvantages of the spell Lumos!" _A foot of parchment? Blimey_. Suddenly, a figure shoves past me, pushing me down on the floor. Guess who it was? The great arse himself, Malfoy.

"A textbook definition. Could you be anymore of a know-it-all Weasel?" He taunts, erupting laughs across the hall. _That git. How he landed in Gryffindor, I don't know._

"I don't know Malfoy, I'm pretty sure there were two hands in the air and the other was yours." I spit back, rising up to join Al who was waiting for me at the end of the hall. Honestly, what a bloody git. No wonder he has no friends.

 **YAY! I FINISHED A CHAPTER. Now, that was probably the longest chapter of fanfiction I've ever written. I was originally going to do like a chapter for each year, but I think it's better for myself to just skip to seventh year. If you have any questions of what happened between the gap of second year to seventh year, just pm me the question. Now, in this chapter, Rose and Scorpius were so OOC that I'm cringing. But it's also hard to write them as little kids… so sorry about that. Anyways, please stick with me throughout this whole story. Please review, favorite, and follow! What a long AN. I'll try to post as often as I can. BYE.**


	2. 2: New Friendships

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, my computer had some glitches and the wifi wasn't working so I couldn't write this story. Anyways, this is where it starts to go down hill. I feel as if I'm refreshed and ready to write a serious story. Oh, and I totally forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter but, DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HP. Anyways, shoutout to my first alerter, Connected-by-a-Semicolon!**

 **Second year:**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE FRIENDS?" I screamed at Al, who was grimacing and sinking into his chair as I stood over him.

"Mind if you say that louder Rosie, I don't think the Americans heard that bit."

"Friends? Yo-you always supported me when I insulted him! What happened? Oh god, I don't think you can do this! You're friends wit-wi-with a big-headed prat!" I said, starting to walk away until I felt a grip on my wrist.

"Let go of me Al, or else I will hex you into oblivion." I said, trudging myself closer to the velvet stairs that lead up to my dorm.

"Although that sounds entertaining enough, I feel that that might be a bit unfair to Al since he's not the one preventing you from running off like a ten year old." A greasy, cool voice said. Goosebumps ran up my arm.

"If you don't let go of me Malfoy right this second, I will scream saying that you're trying to rape me." I said, continuing my slow walk to the stairs. Two snorts could be heard. _Damn you prats._

"Don't be so dramatic _Rosie,_ I highly doubt that Filch would believe that a fellow second year is trying to rape you." Malfoy said with a slappable smirk on his face.

"Say Rosie one more time and I will show you a nasty bat-bogey hex." I said, daring him.

" _R-O-S-I-E_." He said.

"That's it." I growled as I lunged at him with my wand in hand, only to be restrained by Albus Severus Potter.

"Rose, calm down." He said. _Calm down? How about you stop fraternizing with the enemy?_

I pushed him off me and started to trudge up the stairs. _I have to tell Al something_. I thought as I turned around. I saw Al glaring at Scorpius but when he saw that I turned around, his green eyes glimmered with hope. Hope that I was about to crush. _Oh well_.

"I mean, it's a fair trade. You get a friend, you lose a friend." I said as his face dropped in sadness and nodded. _One thing's for sure._ I thought as I trekked up the stairs. _I'm never going to talk to you as long as I can help it Albus Potter._

* * *

God. Who knew Weasley would get so defensive? Al was just staring at the way she left, imagining a scenario where something had gone differently. I'm not that bad of a person right? I just… I just like to push her buttons. _God, I sound so sadistic._ But she is a nuisance. Good riddance. But why? Why weren't we friends? Who had started this-this _feud_? Al looked like a kicked puppy. Boohoo.

"Come on Al, we have to go to DADA." I said, dragging him along.

In my shared room, I closed the curtains and gazed up at the wooden ceiling. Why weren't Weasley and I friends? Why couldn't she just, I dunno, _share_ Al? Merlin, Al isn't a toy. Couldn't she just try to look at it through my point of view? After a year of solemn classes, glares coming from every direction, whispers that followed me everywhere, I finally had a friend. My first one. And who cares it happened to be Albus Potter? Blood status could disappear for all I care. But that girl. Weasley. _Rose_. She was an enigma. Why did she hate me so much? Was it because I'm a Malfoy? _We can't all be Weasleys. No matter how much you want to be._ I stood up, shaking my head. I had to go to sleep. I had to get rid of my thoughts on her.

* * *

I can't believe him. The nerve of him. To throw me away like-like-like garbage for a _Malfoy?_ We were cousins. We've been friends our entire lives. And now he just wants to what, throw it away to be friends with a _MALFOY_? I've honestly never been more insulted in my life. Now I had zero friends that actually counted. Sure, I had a plethora of cousins you could say that I'm friends with, but Al was the only one who actually spoke more than 5 words to me inside school. We had taken our first flying lesson together, our first steps, and even our first hug had been with each other. Did that mean nothing to him? Angry tears rolled down my cheeks as I closed the curtain around my bottom bunk.

Breath in.

Breathe out.

Now I need to befriend some girls. I swung open my curtains as I looked around for some approachable girls who hadn't gone to sleep yet but was still in their bed. _Out of convenience._

 _There._

There was a girl across from me, and she couldn't be more of an opposite of me if she tried. We had introduced ourselves in first year, she was half-Korean to my English, raven hair compared to my light auburn, and sapphire eyes compared to my ocean ones. But I knew her and she was in my dorm. It was only logical I befriend her. _Now if I could only remember her name…_ I'm such a tosser! I couldn't bloody think of her nam- Yoona. There we go. I'm 79% sure it's Yoona. Here we go.

"Hey Yoona!" I said, waving to her across our five foot distance of beds. She looked up from her book, surprised to see the sudden greeting.

"Hey Rose." She said, getting ready to dive back into her book if I didn't have anything to say to her.

"Could you help me on my Transfiguration essay?" I asked, beckoning her over. She smiled, nodded, and walked over.

Maybe making friends isn't that hard.

 **Fifth Year**

Here it was. The letter welcoming me back to Hogwarts. I felt the letter up, trying to sense if there would be something extra in there. A badge, hopefully. I couldn't stand it.

"MUM! I'm going to open it!" I said as I came down the stairs, waving the letter in my hand.

"Oh good! I just hope you get it, then you'll be following in your parent's footsteps!" She said as she bumbled around, getting Dad and Hugo to come into the sitting room for my announcement.

"You can do this sweetie! Open the letter." Dad said as he and Hugo literally sat on the edge of their seats to see.

Ok.

I can do this.

I rip open the envelope and shake it upside down so that the contents will fall out.

 _Shake_.

Out comes a folded letter.

 _Shake._

Nothing.

 _Shake._

Nothing.

I can see the disappointment on everyone's faces. _This is not happening. I deserve to be a prefect! All my grades for the past 4 YEARS have been all Os and I have a clean record._

"Sweetie, it's okay -"

"No, Dad, just wait."

 _Three more desperate shakes._

A flash of maroon tumbles out. I drop the envelope and jump to the ground and I pick up a maroon badge with a P encrusted on it. _Prefect_.

"I DID IT! I'M A PREFECT!" I yelled as I jumped up and down in happiness. My parents faces were gleaming with pride as they pulled me and Hugo into a gigantic family hug.

"That's great sweetie! Now you can announce it to the whole family at Gram's dinner tonight." Dad said as he got up to make breakfast.

Honestly. I was stuffed. After a home-cooked 3 course meal, I felt bursting at the seams. This was obviously a sign for me to announce something. I dinged my spoon onto my once-filled-with pumpkin juice cup.

"Everyone, I have some big news." I said standing up.

"You're finally dating a bloke?" James smirked, earning him a hard slap on the back from Aunt Ginny. _Serves him right that prat._

"No," I said, my cheeks tinged red.

"I made prefect!" I said, setting my cup down and gazing at all the proud faces of my family. After 5 seconds of silence, the room burst into noise.

" _Honestly, am I supposed to be surprised?"_

" _Following in her uncle's footsteps!"_

" _You must be so proud."_

" _Who else would get it other than our Rosie?"_

" _I'll bet ten galleons that she'll get head girl too."_

Once the room settled down and I had sat back into my seat, Albus raised his head up to look at him. I respond with a raised eyebrow and a glare. Albus and I haven't been on good terms for the last few years as he had gotten more friendlier with _Malfoy_.

"That's great Rose. Scorpius made the other Gryffindor prefect. If you wanted to know." He said, smiling.

I almost drop my toffee pudding.

"Malfoy a prefect? Please Al, I highly doubt that McGonagall would give someone who's gotten dozens of detentions over the years an important job like a prefect." I snorted, choosing to ignore the prat again.

"I'm not kidding, he is."

I raise my head to glare at him.

"Well, good for him. I don't really care."

"Why are you antagonizing him?"

"Why are you victimizing him?"

" _That's enough you two._ " A loud voice booms. We look up, startled to see that the voice belonged to Uncle Harry, who's head was now in his heads, pouring guilt into us.

"You two finally talk after two years, and it's bickering? I'm sick of this. Sorry Molly, but I'm going home early. Gin, you can stay." He says as with a loud crack, he disappears, leaving an uncomfortable silence behind.

 **How about that for the second chapter? Now, before you say anything about how Rose is manipulating Yoona, you are completely right. But mind you at that stage, Rose was a twelve-year old hell-bent on revenge and closure. And she is manipulative. It's just a part of her personality. Anyways, that was really long! I'll try to make each chapter ~1,000 words, but no promises there. Finally, please review, favorite, and alert! It makes me feel so happier and it gets me into the writing mood.**


	3. 3: New Proposals

**New chapter! I opened my email today and I found that I got three notifs from so I was excited and got into the writing mood! They were all alerts and favorite notifs and I would really appreciate it if some of you reviewed. I really want some tips or constructive criticism! Anyways, thank you to Infernalbooks for putting me on your alerts, and thank you to The Chirpy Bitch for favoriting and following and thanks to amalspach for following!**

"Look what you did Albus!"

"Look at what _I_ did? What did _I_ do Rose?"

"You just made your dad leave because he was sick of you fighting with me!"

" _Me fighting with you?_ You must be out of your sodding mind! Why can't you be friends with Scorpius? What did he ever do to you?" Al yelled, the rest of the family staring at us like a tennis match.

"Albus Severus Potter, no swearing! You two are grounded. Go to your rooms and stay with them." Grams said, pointing a short, stubby finger up the stairs. I look to my family for help but everyone is looking at the ground guiltily. _Nobody fucking has the nerve to stick up to an eighty-year-old lady? Bloody hell._ I said as I huffed and stomped up the stairs like a 5-year-old. But I must admit, it did help me blow off my steam. _Why did he get to me? Uncle Harry was right, it was the first time I spoke to him in years and he starts a FIGHT? That bastard._ I sat on my bed, steam coming out of my body. _Why can't he just leave us alone? Malfoy and I will never be friends. Never. I was friends with him first!_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

My thoughts were interrupted as a spotted wood owl pecked at my door. He was a cutie. Its eyes were a deep dark chestnut, its orange face tilted, gazing at me in curiosity. On its left leg, it held a roll of parchment. _I swear if this is one of the Lysander twins owling me at 9:30 to talk about nargles, I will hex somebody._ I open my window, letting the owl in. I petted it and with a slight nip to the finger _(which hurt)_ I pried the letter free.

 _Weasley._

 _Why do you hate me so much? I think that we should stop being enemies and move onto being acquaintances. For Al._

I can't help myself and I snort. The chances, if any, of me, even considering of being friends with a big-headed-spoiled-brat were diminished at the mention of another big-headed-spoiled-brat. _Does that boy have no sense? I haven't talked to him in years._

 _Anyways, if you do agree, patrols will be much more entertaining than the usual awkward silence. If you don't, patrols will still be entertaining because we will bicker throughout the whole thing._

 _Malfoy._

That-that prat! He just thinks that just because I'll most likely be spending at least an hour a day with him everyday that I'll want to be… to be… _friends_ (insert gagging noise here) with him? He-h-he-he was insane! Absurd! And the worst of all, completely right.

* * *

It was currently 1:54 a.m and me, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, was pacing down my room. Malfoys don't _pace_ around rooms. Yet that was what I was doing. All because of one stubborn red-head. _I sent that letter hours ago. Why hasn't she replied? Or, more importantly, why am I so worried!_ I groan. I shouldn't have added that bit about us ending up friends whether she agreed to or not. That just gave her an excuse to not write back. _Wait._ Since when did I care about _Weasley_ replying to me? This lack of sleep was getting to me.

It was now 2:30 a.m and I am lying in my bed, my eyes wide open and my brain swirling with thoughts.

Weasley.

Rose.

 _Weasley._

Whom I haven't had a civilized conversation in… actually, ever.

 _But I couldn't stop thinking about her._

Bloody hell.

This was not happening. I can't fancy Rose Weasley.

Hell, I haven't even talked to her in years!

I was officially mental.

Fancying. To fancy someone, you need to know them right? I don't know anything about Rose so that just means I'm… _goddamnit._ I run my fingers through my hair. _Why hasn't she replied yet?_

Peck.

Peck.

I let out a breath that I didn't know that I have been holding in.

 _Finally._

I open the letter to see…

* * *

Sure, he may be right but what a prat. He is such a self-obsessed prat! Trying to be friends so he can do it for the "greater good". I'll show him. I rip out a sheet of parchment and grab a quill to eloquently write:

 _Malfoy._

 _I'll try to keep it short and simple but it's hard to do when there are so many mistakes to be pointed out. What are you? Some saint? Please. I would rather jump myself off of the Astronomy Tower into a pool of blast-ended skrewts than be doing anything for Albus right now. Why do I hate you? Maybe it's because ever since that failed attempt to befriend you in first year, you've done nothing but be rude to me? You've just ignored me and given me hostile looks! Listen here, you self-righteous prat. I can practically sense your smug smile on your face and let me tell you, Al was my friend first. And patrols? Please, with my cousin Roxy being the head girl next year, I could easily switch patrol partners than being with a weasel like you._

 _Weasley._

Done. Not one of my finer works, I'll admit. But it said what needed to be said. Right as I was about to hang the scrolled up scrap of parchment onto the owl (which I've now named Spot), I think. _Maybe I should just be a jerk and make him wait for my response._ Yes. That sounds good. _But what if he doesn't care._ But what if he does? That settles it. Spot will be staying overnight until I choose to send it the next day.

* * *

Smug look? Hostile? Honestly, this girl is bonkers. After a day, this is the response I get? A Weasel? Oh, Merlin. I sigh as I gaze at Lyra, who gave me an affectionate hoot. Our relationship, if you can even call it that, had a lot of work to do.

 **Yay! That's that. Sorry about the rapid-fire switching of the POVs and the short chapter, but I think it's funny how oblivious Scorpius is to his own haughtiness. Anyways, I don't know if it's me or the website itself, but I haven't been receiving notifications through emails? (Contrary to what I wrote on my AN above) I saw as I was looking through my profile, that I had gotten 4 follows and one review, and my email only shows me two follows and no reviews. So is it like a setting I have to change? Please tell me, I want to give the ppl who support me recognition!**

 **Anyway, to reply to my first reviewer (!)**

 **Bookworm90815: Thank you so much! Honestly, just seeing this review made me pop up my Google Docs tab to continue writing. But to your other issue, hopefully, that was solved with this new chapter! Thanks for reading!**

 **(I also have another dilemma. If I use too many exclamation marks, does that make me look too excited and perky? Because if I use a period after thank you, I don't want to seem ungrateful).**

 **ANYYYWAYYS. Thanks for reading this really long AN and please review! Reviews make the heart grow fonder.**


	4. 4: New Feelings

**You guys should be happy it's a weekend because two chapters in two days? I saw that this morning I got two new reviews (!) which is surprising because I updated this story with my new chapter around 12 am. Anyway, in response to Jade Presley who also followed my story,**

 **Thank you so much! I was originally going to take a day off from writing but when I saw that I had a review, I just got excited to write more. :) I also really like the beginning of this story because the first line was from a headcannon.**

 **Before I finish this AN, I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of Scorose interaction in the last few chapters, in this one, I'm just going to jump ahead to them back at Hogwarts.**

 **(warning: this is chapter is rated T for language)**

I swear. This girl just had to make a big mess out of everything. Hostile? I scoff. _Please, I've done nothing but…_ you know what. Maybe she has a point. Maybe I did call her a "half-breed weasel" or a "know-it-all" once or twice. But I was willing to change. A bit. I mean, I'm a Malfoy. Even if we ever do end up being friends, we're bound to fight somehow.

 **Hogwarts:**

It was only the second day of school, and I was already in the library during my free period, trying to finish this fucking mountain of homework. As I was finishing my conclusion on my Transfiguration essay, _that only McGonagall would give out on the first day of school_ , I heard a familiar tap of trainers walking towards the library. I can feel an eyebrow raise as I see Weasley walking near me. _What is she doing?_ She's carrying five textbooks around at when she came to my table, she dumps them on it, taking a seat across from me.

"Morni-" I started to say, before Weasley's sharp glare stopped me mid-sentence. "Gee, what's gotten your knickers in a twist Weasley?" I said, smirking. The famous Weasley blush crept up on her cheeks.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" She says, putting her hands in the air. _Huh?_

"You're always teasing me or doing something!"

"But that doesn't necessarily mean I'm being _hostile_ as you eloquently put in your letter does it?"

"No, but you're not being exactly civil either!"

"Well, not replying until the next day, keeping somebody's owl captive, and practically sending a howler as a reply doesn't really send civil signals does it?" I say, volume getting louder and at slight hint of desperation at the edge of my voice. _Desperation._ _Merlin's pants! Malfoys never get desperate for anything._ Luckily, this shut her up. For a second.

"Oh, please. Spot was more than happy to stay with me than be with you a slimy ferret!"

 _Spot? What is she, a 9 year-old?_

"Spot?! Y-y-you named my rare highly expensive spotted wood owl _Spot?_ Have you gone off your rocker Weasley?"

A hmph is all I get in return. And a freckled nose in the air. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"What do you want Weasley."

"I came to be study partners. I thought that, if we were going to start being civil, we should be study partners." She said, sitting back down and opening one of the many heavy books piled up on the table. Without meaning to, I scoff. Her eyes narrow. _Uh oh_.

"Something funny Malfoy?" She asks, her glare piercing me, but doing nothing to the butterflies in my stomach.

"No, study partners it is then." I say, resuming back into my paragraph about the uses of transfiguration in difficult situations. Needless to say, I got an A on that essay because somebody's ocean blue eyes and fiery red hair were distracting me during my writing process.

One thing's for sure. If I couldn't somehow maintain these idiot butterflies, my grades will be suffering throughout this whole year.

* * *

It was a surprise I'll admit. I thought that we'd be calling each other by our first names in the far ahead future. But apparently not. It was just a slip-up I swear. I don't know what got into me. We had only been study partners for a month and then this _had_ to happen:

" _Malfoy, do you have any colored ink I could borrow?" I said, outstretching my hand without looking up at my corrected essay on werewolves. The nerve of that Professor Willowson! She gave me a "Poor" on my perfectly perfect essay just because it was full of "mindless lies from years of brainwashing and from having a monster as a family member.". Honestly the nerve!_

" _Malfoy. The ink." I internally groan as I look up from my draft of a letter._

" _Scorpius." I say, a little louder this time. At the mention of my first name his ears perked up and he finally raised his head and an eyebrow. Why did he look surprised? It's not like I- Oh no. I just called him by his first name. What does this even mean! That I don't hate him anymore? Oh, Merlin. But first, before sorting out any confusing feelings, my letter._

I scoff as I think about it now. _Strange Priorities. Got it from Mum probably._

" _The colored ink." I repeated, gesturing to my open hand. He rummages through his bag and he brings out a red ink, and puts it in my hands. A little too soon, I close my fingers around it and we brush fingers. I can practically feel my face turning into a tomato as I quickly set the ink down and shook my fingers under the table, as if they had been burned._

" _Thanks." I say, bringing my other hand out to dip my quill in ink to write my letter._

" _You're welcome, Rose." He says, smiling before turning back into his book. Huh. Who knew a Malfoy could smile. Actually smile. Like a smile that makes his eyes crinkle and a smile that shows off his brilliant white teeth. I smile back and head back into my letter, my thoughts nowhere near the topic at hand._

Alright. I was in a dilemma. Why did my fingers _still_ burn even though that was hours ago? Why do I have… have _butterflies_ in my stomach? Of course, me being the ever so logical person I am, I said to myself.

"I fancy him."

 _Oh, Merlin. I had to talk to someone about this and it will not be Al._

Yoona, my best friend, was absolutely gorgeous. Ever since she went and got a vision spell over her eyes last summer, almost every boy in the school was pining after her. I would too if I was bloke. She had these enviable nice, long, toned legs (The girl does nothing but read in the library!). Her raven-black hair that went all the way mid-back. Even girls wanted to be with her. Luckily, she was stuck with me. She was also a great listener.

"Wait. So you're saying, after a month of interaction after… what is it, three years? Of no interaction, you're saying you _fancy_ him? Only to add that he's Scorpius Malfoy, you're enemy? Who else have you told?" She says, as we're sitting in a booth at the Three Broomsticks. I bury my head in my hands.

"Only Lily. Don't you think you're making a big deal out of it?" I said, sporting a nice shade of ruby on my face. Yoona smiled in return.

"That's so adorable! Don't you think it's a bit of a… I dunno, an unrequited love kind of complex?" She says, jealousy in her eyes. I groan.

"No, it's not adorable! It's… it's… wrong! How is it even possible? I don't even know his favorite color!" I say, throwing my hands in the air. Yoona laughs, a twinkling sound of humour fills the air.

"Rosie, you can't help who you fancy, it's ju- look! There he is now!" She says, turning her head to the entrance. And there he was. His platinum hair windswept to the side, looking effortlessly cute. _Cute. Huh._ And then a feeling of dread fills my stomach as I see in my peripheral Yoona looking worriedly at me, anticipating my reaction.

And there she is. Lily Luna Potter in all her glory, with her wavy red hair in a messy bun, wearing layers and yet somehow pulling it off effortlessly. A possessing arm over her, with her leaning into the hard body next to her. And I must admit, they look quite beautiful together. But that doesn't stop me from internally screaming and feeling a knife called betrayal wrench itself into my heart.

 **Wow. what an angsty ending. But don't worry, since I absolutely hate ScorLily and if you've read my bio, like stories where Scorpius dumps Lily for Rose, this story will have a good ending. Just keep reading! :D Plus, I really like my OC Yoona. I brought her back this chapter because I feel like she's me in a lot of ways. For example, I am fully Korean, and I love to read. Plus, you guys! 2 chapters in a day! That's a big improvement. I'm striving for about 1,500-2,000 words a chapter, so wait for longer chapters in the far future. I'm also aiming for this story to be very angsty, because I love angsty stories. Anyway, please please please review because the only reason I write is because of you guys! Honestly, I just love feedback! If you have any suggestions for OCs you want me to put in or some character traits you want me to add in a character, just review! I read and reply to all reviews. I'm betting I'll have two more chapters out by the end of this week. Sorry for the long AN. Bye!**


End file.
